


Desperate measures

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday clubbing, Human AU, M/M, oblivous Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Arthur takes Alfred to celebrate the American's birthday but didn't know Alfred could make a change in their plans like so.





	Desperate measures

Alfred was walking with a slight spring to his step as he walked towards a club with his best friend close behind. He was finally old enough to drink so Arthur had suggested they go to a club, even though they both knew the birthday boy would most likely be the one to enjoy the time there a bit more than the older of the two. Not that Alfred suspected Arthur of not being able to have fun, he knew he could, but it was clear that partying like this would suit the American better. Alfred glanced over his shoulder towards his best friend of many years and gave him a bright grin before looking forward again, wondering if Arthur thought this would be his first time at a club. Well one could always wait and see.

 

Alfred had easily been whisked onto the dancefloor after he had enjoyed some celebratory drinks with Arthur, who had decided to stay at the bar for a little longer. The American enjoyed himself, focusing on having fun rather than only seeking pleasure to distract himself. At the thought of that an idea formed in his mind. An idea that he, encouraged by the alcohol in his body, went through with. 

 

He hadn't expected it to work this smoothly. The idea started with dancing a bit better to attract attention on himself and it went well as he could feel and see people, even Arthur, looking his way with a gaze that burned just a little more than his usual one, or maybe that was the alcohol talking again. The second phase of his plan soon happened when he could feel someone dancing along, behind and against him. For a few minutes Alfred let himself dance as he had done on those few drunken nights at a friend’s party. He could still feel Arthur looking, which was good since he wanted to at least try to make the man jealous. What surprised him was how strong of an effect it had on said englishman. One moment he felt the stranger’s hard-on against his rear while they ‘danced’ and the second he was being tugged away from the man and pressed against Arthur's chest while his friend exchanged a few words with the man. Alfred didn't know what, as he was too busy breathing in his long term crush’ scent and basically wrapping himself around him. Even that was stopped, to his dismay, when Arthur tugged him away from the dance floor and towards the door.

 

Not even the chilly night air could really cool Alfred down, especially not when Arthur was still holding onto his hand and pulling him after himself. He was barely able to make out the word dorm from what Arthur was saying as his heart was beating so loud in his chest that Alfred was surprised that no one else seemed to hear it. The benefits of being pulled along was a good sight of Arthur's arse and Alfred couldn't help but bite his lower lip as his thoughts went south and fast. 

 

It didn't take them long to reach their shared dorm, or he had been so deep in thought that he didn't notice the time passing. What he was aware of, as soon as the front door closed behind them, was the fact that now they were alone. A smirk tugged at Alfred's lips as he was fast to move past Arthur, keeping a hold of his hand to tug him further into the room. He stopped at the other's bed, where he sat down only to tug Arthur onto his lap. One swift movement brought Arthur's arms around his neck while his slipped around his hips. At first it seemed that the man was about to push him away and say something, so instead of listening Alfred pressed their lips together. Part of him waited to be pushed away again but a bigger part of him got a pleasant surprise when the lips against his started kissing back. 

 

It wasn’t an innocent kiss either. If the hands and lips of strangers had made Alfred’s thoughts mush, now his mind was completely blank. He only felt the need for more, to press closer to the man on him. The hands around him found their way into his hair and one felt at his chest, mapping out his body. Alfred moaned softly into the kiss and to his surprise Arthur used the opening to invade his mouth, gaining another pleased sound out of him. He was drowning, sinking deep into the feeling that filled him. Every touch from the wandering hands on his body made him burn for more. 

 

Alfred groaned when sunlight hit his eyes, waking him up. He tried to roll over to escape from the brightness, but was unable to because of the body he was holding against his. For a few seconds he was confused as to why there was someone next to him. Soon memories from the night before swamped his mind and he couldn't help but grin as he snuggled close to Arthur. His friend might want to forget everything once he woke up but for now, Alfred still had time to enjoy this until Arthur woke up and might break the fantasy.


End file.
